


stronger than the preachers, wiser than the law

by orphan_account



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short, but fluffy!Tom takes Huck to a flower field, yet Huck wonders what the point of all the mushy-gushy stuff is.song title from "things I cannot recall" from blind pilots~
Relationships: Huckleberry Finn/Tom Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	stronger than the preachers, wiser than the law

**Author's Note:**

> god I havent written in so long lmao. my stomach was on fire for 5+ hours yesterday and it's still on edge + it's like 2 AM. but I really missed my dumb motherfuckers so I deprived myself of sleep for a slimmer of satisfaction.
> 
> [plus, since my lack of writing in my english class contrasts to my aspiration to be an author, I decided I needed to write SOMETHING so my skills dont kickflip into horseshit]
> 
> enjoy + leave kudos' and comments! they really do mean everything!!

“You know that I’m not the kind for flowers and all that lovey-dovey nonsense,” Huck spout at Tom from behind, yet his words were slurred amongst the coziness of the sunset. Flowers flitted at his legs, and he even spotted some vibrant birds or butterflies swimming in the current of the wind.

Tom stretched almost his entire freckled body out, interrupting the low sun in a tangle of limbs and flannel. “You don’t know a thing, do you? Ever read Romeo and Julianne or anything of that sort? Romance is all gushy-like."

“Isn’t it Romeo and Juliet?”

“That’s not the point I was trying to make,” Tom groaned. He leaned back, landing in the circle of Huck’s open arms.

His hands nearly drop Tom in the fields of tall grass, tickling up to his knees. “But Tom, that’s a lady and a man. It could be different for us.”

“Well, have you read any books with two guys acting the way Romeo and Juliet do? I betcha haven’t. So what do you propose we do?”

Huck eased Tom into his lap, pondering, and sat down on the grass. 

"We could make our own rules," Huck replied, almost mischievously. "We could write our own book."

Tom fingered a flower stem next to his face, watching the petals dance. "What if we do it wrong?"

"Well, I don't care if we do it right or not. If I love you, what's not enough about that?"

Smiling, Tom's mind was set at ease and his eyes closed. "It's enough, Huck."


End file.
